


Percussive Life

by Omnidraconia



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnidraconia/pseuds/Omnidraconia
Summary: Mr. KK's life is no different than most Poppers, but the Pop'n World isn't quite normal... A story tracking KK's life, relationships, and experiences. I will update tags to match content when I add a new chapter.
Kudos: 1





	Percussive Life

6AM struck and KK’s alarm goes off. It was like this every weekday of every month for the minimum wage worker. Normally the alarm would cause him to grumble and rise, but he found himself already awake, staring at the ceiling 5 minutes before it went off. He couldn’t get any sleep. It was like this a lot- no wonder he had bags.

The only thing keeping him on his toes was that he rotated jobs often. His family business had him being up for hire all the time, causing him to do random labor throughout the city. One day hes a janitor for an arcade, the next he’s guiding traffic at his local train station. He had his eyes over the city at all times. Though he’s been given strange looks on occasion. 

He dressed in his one of many work outfits, today being his dusty blue jumpsuit. It had stains all over, but it got the job done. KK’s job this week was painting the side of a building, typical stuff. Pocketing a can of coffee he forgot to refrigerate, KK headed out the door, immediately near bumping into his floor neighbor, Milk. They always left for work at the same time, but never navigated around each other well.

“Miss,” KK said, adjusting his janitor’s cap. She only replied with a small smile, walking down the stairs ahead of him. _I should speak to her more,_ KK thought. He yawned and moved after, but at a respectful distance. 

Work was plain. His paint roller made a familiar wet noise as the green liquid rolled over cracked wall material. The shop owner, Hana-chan, hired him to redecorate the exterior of her shop. She was upgrading her shop, rumors had it she’s been spending more and more time with Satou-san, thus having an extra pair of hands around. It wasn’t much of his personal business.

Just as KK leaned down to pick up a bucket of paint, he was struck suddenly in the back, toppling him over. He fell face first into the sidewalk concrete, the bucket splattering onto him and the street. What a pain, he groaned mentally as he watched the paint drip down his shirt, spitting out the bits that got in his mouth.

He propped himself up slowly, back aching from the impact. What even hit him? He saw a soccer ball roll and stop, and the distant voice of someone saying “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”. That explains. He got up onto his legs, shaky for a moment as he attempted to wipe up the accumulation from his chest. It was all over his torso, legs, and even up to his hair and hat. He tossed off the hat, sighing. 

Shoesteps and voices approached him, and he turned. Two men came up panting, one taller than the other. Were they both adults?

“Sir, I’m so sorry, Waka n’ I didn’t mean ta kick the ball that hard, I swear on my mum that-“The taller, blonde man rambled between breaths, dressed in a gaudy cowboy attire. The other man, dressed in oriental black and white, was significantly quieter- the look in his eyes gave KK the itching feeling that he was the culprit, despite his silence.

Before the two could run their mouths off, KK spoke up. “Relax, it’s fine. Accidents happen,” he said neutrally. Some part of him couldn’t be too mad over this. 

The louder one stepped closer, adjusting his hat. “Yer ever so kind, sir. Is there anythin’ we can do to repay ya? Er- sorry, where are my manners? My name’s Force, an’ this is my friend, Waka.” He motioned to the smaller man, but he made no moves to come closer. His and KK’s eyes locked for just an instant, moments before Waka zoned his gaze down to the floor aimlessly. His sandaled foot fiddled with concrete idly. 

KK titled his head, scratching his neck. “Force and Waka? Aren’t you two apart of the Miracle 4? The idol group?” Those four were bizarre, they were often coined as a third-rate mess of a team. They rarely get sold out, but they looked like good people. Though, most of their movies were pretty corny. KK had a copy laying around, dusty, as an old secret santa gift from Roku.

Force perked up, adjusting his posture. “Oh, you know ‘bout us?”

“That’s rare,” the person named Waka said, mumbling just loud enough to be heard. 

Force opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing and a door creaking open. Hana-chan stepped out of her store steps small and polite.

“Oh, Mr. KK, are you alright? I heard something fall… oh, look at you, you’re all dirty! How about you go on lunch and I make us some tea?” She gasped, focusing only on her temporary hire, ignoring the supposed idols.

KK gave a little smirk. “Miss, I’d love to. Though, I prefer coffee.” Whenever KK smiled, it always came off with a suspicious glint, whether he meant it or not. Shifty looks and a bowed hat rim gave him a sort of aura that most people find off-putting. Such is the life of a janitor with a pistol in his pocket.

He eyed where the two men were, but they disappeared already. 

\------------------------

“Mr. KK sir, please, have a safe trip home!”

After a long shift, the shop exterior was done. The green walls had a warm hue under the shop lights as the moon sat in the starry sky. KK simply tipped his hat rim in response, making his way back home. KK had a motorcycle, but he found night walks were the best time to sort his thoughts. He was born a city person and would stay that way.

Through his quiet footsteps and crickets, KK saw lights in the corner of his eye from a building he didn’t recognize. From the distance it appeared to be… a convenience store? KK hadn’t heard of one coming to town. He needed a drink anyhow, so he made a diversion from his usual route.

The store was completely quaint, not unlike most convenience stores. The strange part was how clean it seemed to be. Maybe it was just because it was new. His shoes tracked dried paint as he wandered in, fluorescent lights stinging his eyes.

He passed by what seemingly only worker in the building, a small, brown-haired man behind a polished, white counter. He was entirely zoned out, making quiet taps and scratches on said counter. Admits the hum of the lights and his sounds, the store had a strange atmosphere.

“I’ll have a pack of Peace 20’s,” stated the janitor, stepping up to the counter. The smaller man darted his vision up for just a moment to view his customer before checking under the counter. KK noticed the man’s strange tilted headpiece, which reminded him of old rpg’s. As he stood up, he placed the pack of cigarettes on the surface like a domino, and moved his hands back to their previous tapping position. 

“That’ll be 490 yen.” He spoke in a monotonous sort of way, curt and quiet. Even his expression was stifled. _The face of the minimum wage worker,_ KK thought as he rummaged through pockets to find some coins. 

Under his hat rim, KK’s eyes looked at the man again. He looked lost in his thoughts like earlier. 

KK broke the ambient sound, speaking up. “Is this store new? I haven’t seen it around the town,” He pondered as he handed the yen to the worker. 

“Yes,” he simply replied. After the coins came into his own palm, he bowed politely. “Have a nice day and thank you for shopping at Yuu Mart.” He spoke in the same tone as before, but he gave a short-lived little smile. 

KK replied with a smile of his own, grabbing his goods and an informational pamphlet on the store. What drew KK in was the large font words, “NOW HIRING”.


End file.
